


You're Looking Lovely Tonight

by le_singe_est_sur_la_branche



Series: The Witch and The Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Some Cursing, Some Humor, my warden is really asking to get hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche/pseuds/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Halamshiral get a show when Celene's newest Adivisor dances with a mysterious stranger.</p><p>AKA: The Warden is asking to get set on fire and Morrigan is sick of her lover's shit.<br/>(Actually, this is really just about two idiots in love dancing for all of Orlais to gossip about. Leliana couldn't be more pleased)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Looking Lovely Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... Some backstory:
> 
> Olivia Cousland is in love with her best friend, Morrigan, who loves her back. They have spent the last 9ish years since Witch Hunt raising their beautiful son and avoiding the various agents of Thedas that want Olivia to go back to be a responsible Warden Commander. This takes place at Halamshiral after a short time apart when Olivia was on the run from Seekers/Wardens/Chantry/Crows/various other Thedosian powers. (Yeah, she wasn't a very diplomatic Warden during her time).  
> Enjoy!

"Well, you're looking lovely tonight, Madame." Morrigan spared the newcomer a glare before going back to her tiny glass of wine. It was too sweet for her liking, and she would never understand Orlais' obsession with small things, but this night was almost over. "The dress is beautiful, where did you get it? I'm thinking buying one for my lady." 

"Lydes." Morrigan said curtly, looking over her new admirer. They wore a deep blue double breasted doublet, silver highlights with detail on the arms from cuff to elbow. They had matching breeches, sturdy looking shoes much too practical for an Orlesian, despite how well their accent was. The voice was familiar, perhaps a noble from Ferelden she had met before. "It was made the seamstress at my estate." Morrigan stared at the mask searching. It was pretty boring, typical of any lower Orlesian noble. Something was so very familiar about the person before her, though and she narrowed her eyes on the mask. 

"She does excellent work." Morrigan allowed the curious fingers, brushing gently at the fabric, not nearly hard enough to even be felt. 

"You seem awfully familiar, Ser." Morrigan said in Common and there was a grin stretching across the Noble's face more familiar to her than her own smile. 

"I feel the same, we must've met in a dream-"

"Olivia, I will set you on fire." Morrigan threatened. Olivia threw her head back, laughing, causing several people to look their way. 

"Hello, love, I missed you so. And to see you dressed so finely, makes me want to drag you in to the nearest closet and rip it off of you." Olivia leaned in to whisper the last part in her ear. She danced away at the crackling noise of sparks at the edges of Morrigan's fingers.

"You've been gone for half a year." Morrigan snarled. 

"I had practically every force in Thedas trying to find my ass, I've been on the run for months."

"You couldn't have written?" Morrigan snapped, clenching her fingers around the glass, it creaked in her grip. Olivia's grin fell.

"You didn't get my letters? I sent, Maker, I don't know how many letters to my brother to get to you. I swear to you, Morrigan, I wrote you nearly every chance I could." Olivia lifted her mask so Morrigan could see how honest she was being. Morrigan scowled, but looked away.

"Because of the war, mail from Ferelden is slow coming." Morrigan replied and Olivia heaved a sigh. "Kieran misses you." 

"I miss him; Hunter isn't as great as company as I remembered." Olivia hummed and Morrigan huffed. 

"How did you get an invitation to the ball?"

"I came with the Inquisition. I had heard that a certain apostate had charmed her way in to the royal court. Figured I could see if it was you. Also, free cake." 

"I needed to protect Kieran." Morrigan justified herself, and Olivia blinked.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. I know you only did what you needed to. I just hope you've been having fun playing the Game."

"It's much more fun than the games we play at home."

"Rude, darling, you truly wounded me with that slick tongue of yours." Olivia put a hand to her chest. "I only play the best of games." 

"Hmph." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"Shall we dance?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! You in a lovely dress, me in this constricting monstrosity Madame de Fer forced me in to, the music, the wine, the entirety of Halamshiral watching this mysterious stranger guide the most beautiful woman around the floor. How can you resist?"

"Easily."

"Just one, this is probably the only chance I'll get." Olivia pouted. Morrigan downed her wine, setting it on the nearby table. 

"One." Morrigan allowed. "If you leave the mask off." Olivia faked a gasp.

"My lady, how scandalous." Morrigan rolled her eyes. Olivia abandoned the mask to the side, letting out her long red hair, retying it up in a high ponytail. Morrigan set her hand in the crook of Olivia's arm and the Warden guided her gracefully on to the dance floor. The band started up a new song, more fast pace. Olivia winked at Morrigan and with a flourish, spun her around once before bringing her in close. 

Olivia was a great dancer, having been raised to be so. She lead Morrigan swiftly around the floor, weaving around the other patrons, a more rambunctious version of the traditional Orlesian waltz. Quickly, most of the dancers realized that the Empress' advisor was dancing with a lovely stranger, clearing the dance floor for them. Olivia's touch was light and sure, spinning Morrigan around, and dipping her at parts, steadying her and turning her back to the main dance. When the song slowed, and the dance ended, Olivia spun them apart and bowed low, still holding Morrigan's hand. Morrigan curtsied at her cue. Olivia pulled Morrigan in to her side, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss on the woman's jaw, hidden in the movements to whisper in Morrigan's ear. 

"You look so beautiful." Olivia praised and pulled back, grinning at her. Morrigan's face was in a cool mask, but she admitted to herself that Olivia looked amazing, the deep blue and silver accented her red locks, and the kohl around her eyes highlighted the color of them, a rich hazel that Morrigan loved. 

"You enjoyed that too much." Morrigan scolded instead of responding. Olivia laughed, and guided the mage off the dance floor, picking up another drink for them both. "Kieran is going to be pleased to see you again." 

"About that." Olivia frowned deeply. "I have some business in the North that needs taken care of, and now that I'm fit to go-"

"Fit? You were injured?" Morrigan's grip on her elbow tightened. Olivia winced.

"Yes. That's how the Inquisitor found me, rescued me from some Venatori." Olivia knew better than to lie to her lover.

"You bitch." Morrigan glared at her, and tugged her away from the party, past a few nobles clearly looking to talk to them.

"I'm fine, the healers at the Inquisition are good, they patched me up and I've been recuperating long enough I'm almost healed." Morrigan growled when she tried to pull away. Olivia sighed, relenting, shrugging at the confused group of Inquisition people they paced.

"I guess she really missed me."

"I'm going to kill you." Morrigan snarled.

"Ah, and I was worried it really wasn't Morrigan." Leliana commented.

"Tell my family I love them!" Olivia called a little desperately, which prompted Leliana to laugh cruelly. 

"You deserve it, Livi." She heard before the hall doors shut and Morrigan was pulling her further in to the bowls of the Winter Palace to her private courters. Olivia let herself be thrown in to the room. 

"Strip."

"Ooh, I like this." Olivia commented but did as she was told, knowing that Morrigan was seconds away from a real 'dark mood', and Olivia didn't want to see all her hair burnt off again. She just got it to the length she liked. She stripped, careful of the expensive fabric, laying it all out on the bed till she was down to her breast band, underwear, and the last vestiges of bandages around her thigh and stomach. Morrigan peeled them off carefully, and Olivia let her do as she willed. She knew that Morrigan didn't trust anyone but herself to take care of Olivia and Kieran, trust issues running as deep in her bones as her magic. Another reason to want to fucking punch Flemeth. 

"Amateurs." Morrigan stepped back, rubbing some salve on her skin, the color letting her know that it would minimalize scarring. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss her then, knowing that Morrigan kept it on hand just for Olivia, who in her youth had been so upset over the idea of being covered scars. She kissed her nose gently at first, then when Morrigan didn't pull away, pecked her lips. Morrigan let her, setting her hands on her arms, so Olivia leaned in to it, kissing her softly. She loved kissing Morrigan so much, loved when the mage got in to and kissed back. She loved when she could deepen it, kiss her so long that Morrigan was pressed tight up against her and it felt like they were melting in to each other. 

"Beautiful." Olivia hummed, cupping the face she loved so much. Morrigan was slightly flushed, lips red from kissing, her eyes hooded and staring in to Olivia's soul. "I missed you so much, love. I just want to hold you till world ends."

"Hmm, it's a sweet notion but do shut up and kiss me again. We have to return to reality soon." Morrigan instructed and Olivia heeded her wishes, kissing her again, this time a bit rougher, digging her fingers in to the fabric of Morrigan's back, wishing she could rip this dress off and kiss her all over. Eventually, though, they parted, looking thoroughly kissed, with wrinkles in Morrigan's clothes and what would soon be small bruises where Morrigan's finger tips had pressed so tightly in to Olivia's shoulders. Olivia redressed, a grin stuck on her face.

"You look like a stupid girl after seeing her crush." Morrigan said waspishly, but Olivia took no offence, humming and leaning in to kiss a lovely, delicate ear.

"Well, this stupid girl is in love with you, Madame Advisor." Olivia mused, relenting from her adventurous kissing when Morrigan pushed her away. 

"I imagine the ball is practically over by now." Morrigan said, sighing when she thought Olivia was taking too long. The Warden rolled her eyes, but bounced out of the room, finishing tying her boot back on in the hall. 

"Oh no, we missed the snooty Orlesian travesty, what will we do?" Olivia snided, grunting when Morrigan tapped her side and sent shocks up her body. "It's starting to loose it's effect; it just turns me on at this point." Olivia smirked at the mage, who rolled her eyes. 

"When will you be returning to the Inquisition?" Morrigan asked, eyeing her lover from the side. Olivia put on a thoughtful frown.

"A month, maybe two depending on travel. As quick as possible. Are you and Kieran joining the cause?"

"It seems like the best option at this point. Kieran is going crazy holed up in the estate. He misses you and Hunter."

"I miss him, too. I miss you both. I can send Hunter along with you if you wish."

"As much as I detest the animal, I feel better knowing he's by your side." Morrigan admitted. Olivia grinned widely.

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Don't, please. He has a big enough ego as it is."

"Speaking of egos, be nice to Alistair while you're at Skyhold. He's had a rough time."

"I make no promises." Morrigan huffed and Olivia sighed fondly.

"I'll hurry back if only so you two don't wreck the place."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I messed up anything grammar/writing wise!


End file.
